


Merry Christmas, Darling

by halfwit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't usually do cute, M/M, One Shot, Sad Castiel, Soldier Dean, The Summary isn't much better, home for the holidays, my tags suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwit/pseuds/halfwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never celebrated Christmas until he met Dean Winchester. Now Dean has been deployed overseas and he has to spend his first Christmas without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other multi-chapter works that I really should be updating, but I see everyone writing these cute little Destiel Christmas stories and this one got stuck in my brain and demanded to be written. Usually I don't do fluffy, if I do fluffy you have probably cried buckets before we got to that point, so I am proud that no one gets hurt in this and everyone lives. Just a nice, happy Christmas piece.

Christmas time usually was Castiel Novak’s favorite season. He loved the brisk chill in the air that gave everyone just a touch more color to their cheeks. He loved putting up the big Christmas tree in his and his boyfriend’s living room. There were presents to buy, food to cook, and tons of sweet treats to bake. All surrounded by those he loved most.

The holidays weren’t really that festive for Castiel growing up. His family was extremely religious – hence his name, his parents thought it was a blessing to bestow the name _Castiel_ to a child (obviously they had forgotten how cruel other children could be). Christmas was more a time for attending additional church services and studying the scriptures. There were no decorations and the day was spent mainly in prayer and solemnity.

It wasn’t until Cas met Dean Winchester that he realized how much fun the season could be. When Castiel first met Dean their freshman year of college, he immediately disliked the green-eyed boy. Firstly, who was that good looking, I mean, seriously? It looked like he stepped out of the pages of _Vogue_ magazine. Castiel formed an initial impression that someone that good-looking had to be mean-spirited and petty. For Dean’s part, he was smitten from the start with the awkward, adorable, blue-eyed, messy haired angel; and, he worked diligently for three months to get Castiel to agree to a date.

After their first date, Cas admitted he was wrong in his opinions of the other boy. Contrary to his snap judgments, Dean was warm, kind hearted, quick to laugh, loyal to a fault, and generous. They had been dating for less than a month when Christmas jingled around.

“Are you going home for Christmas, Cas?” Dean asked, rubbing his hand nervously over the back of his neck.

“Sadly, yes,” Castiel said with a sigh. The college was closing completely over the break and all students had to go somewhere. This mean Castiel had to spend time with Michael and Naomi, his less-than-warm-hearted parents. None of Castiel’s older siblings were even going to be home to act as a buffer. To say the youngest Novak was dreading going home was an understatement.

“You don’t want to spend the holidays at home?” Dean asked, surprised by Cas’ answer. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t really close with his parents, but never thought the other boy would want to avoid going home.

“Not particularly,” Cas admitted. “I don’t relish the thought of dressing in formal attire and sitting through six hours of church services.”

“Ouch,” Dean replied with a slight wince. “In that case….do you want to come home with me? Spend the holidays with my folks?”

Castiel practically threw himself at Dean and rained kisses all over the freckles on Dean’s face.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dean laughed heartily.

“Yes, it’s a yes, you jackass,” Castiel replied without heat.

Christmas with the Winchesters was a revelation. John and Mary decorated their home to the nines; Castiel was convinced there were additional power generators needed by the power company to keep all the lights on the festive home. The entire atmosphere was warm and inviting. Mary and John warmed to their oldest son’s new boyfriend quickly. Sam, Dean’s younger brother, was glad to have someone to talk about current fiction novels, so they hit it off quickly. During the break, Castiel laughed more than he ever had, ate more than he thought possible, and made scores of beautiful memories.

Since then, he always spent the holidays with the Winchesters. If Michael and Naomi were disappointed their youngest son didn’t come home, they never mentioned it – but, then again, Castiel wasn’t exactly on the best speaking terms with his parents. They never accepted the fact he was bi-sexual. When he told them about Dean, he didn’t get the warm hugs and loving acceptance that he got from John and Mary, he got sent pages of biblical verses explaining how he was sinning and creating a violation against God’s decree. Eventually, Castiel stopped returning their phone calls: They got the hint, and eventually stopped calling.

This Christmas, however, Castiel wasn’t in the holiday spirit. It was the middle of December and he hadn’t decorated. Screw Christmas cards, those were so not happening this year. He wanted to try to bake some cookies, but just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He knew what was different this year, Dean wasn’t home, and without Dean the sparkle of the season seemed to be missing.

Shortly after they graduated from college, Dean decided to enlist in the Marines – following in his father’s footsteps. Dean explained to Cas that he would only have to do it for a short time, but he would be able to earn enough money to pay for him to go to graduate school so Dean could realize his dream as a mechanical engineer. The two fought heatedly over the topic for weeks – leading to Dean sleeping in his old room at his parents’ house on more than one occasion. Dean finally persuaded Castiel that he would be extremely careful, but this would give them a little more financial security than they otherwise would have.

Dean was to be gone for a year; 365 full days. Castiel was heart-sick. He missed going to sleep each night wrapped in Dean’s arms, feeling safe, loved, and cherished. He missed the smell of leather, coffee, and cinnamon that seemed to cling to Dean’s skin. He knew they didn’t have that much longer to go, but being apart for the holidays was depressing to the blue-eyed man. Castiel tried to keep busy, and John and Mary certainly involved him in all the family functions, including dinner each week; but, he felt like a piece of himself was missing.

Three days before Christmas, he was online finishing up some reports for his boss. They had a major presentation to give to a potential client in the New Year, and Castiel was in charge of the figures. This would be a huge career boost for him, but the accountant was just happy to be busy to distract himself from his absent boyfriend. As he saved his files, the Skype icon flashed indicating an incoming chat request from Dean Winchester.

Castiel’s heart sped up, and he immediately accepted the call.

“Hey babe,” Dean said, as soon as he appeared on Cas’ computer screen. “How ya doing?”

“I’m fine, better now that I can see your handsome face,” he flirted with the solider.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Novak,” Dean said with a fond chuckle. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, I was working on some reports for Ms. Milton,” he replied.

“I’m so proud of you, babe,” Dean said warmly. “You are totally going to kick it in the ass.”

Castiel grinned at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

“Hey, I wanted to call to say that I wouldn’t be able to be in touch on Christmas,” Dean said. “Since there are so many people trying to get in touch with their loved ones, they are asking us to stagger our calling so we don’t jam the phone lines.”

“Oh, yes,” Cas replied, his face falling and posture deflating. “I understand.”

“I’m sorry, Babe,” Dean said sadly. “I wish I could be with you, but it won’t be that long before I’ll be home for good, and you will be sick of me.”

“I’m never going to get sick of you,” Castiel replied, softly. “I just want you home safe and sound.”

“Me, too,” came the answer. “I gotta run, but I’ll try to call soon. I love you. Give my parents hugs from me.”

“I will Dean, I love you, please stay safe,” the other man said quickly before signing off.

Despite the fact Dean would not be there, the Winchesters insisted that Castiel was part of the family and that he had to spend the day with them. Even though his heart wasn’t in it, he agreed. Maybe he would be able to fill some of that Dean-shaped hole in his heart to spend time with the other Winchesters.

Which is how Castiel found himself on John and Mary’s doorstep on Christmas Day, holding a bag full of presents for everyone, and even a batch of his signature sugar cookies. He wasn’t waiting a full minute when Sam opened the front door and practically pulled Castiel through the front door and into a gigantic hug.

“Heya Cas,” the youngest Winchester enthused. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well, Sam,” Castiel returned, laughing softly at the younger man’s exuberance.

“C’mon in,” Sam said, practically pushing the other man through the door. “Everyone’s getting ready to open presents.”

Walking into the living room, Castiel saw that John and Mary had once again outdone themselves in their beautiful decorating. The tree twinkled merrily, soft Christmas music was playing in the background, and a quiet fire was crackling in the fire place. Castiel was immediately embraced by Mary, then passed to John who shook his hand, heartily.

“It’s good to see you, son,” John said, kindly. “Glad you could be here.”

“Where’s Madison?” Castiel turned to asked Sam about his girlfriend.

“She’ll be here later,” Sam replied. “She said she had to go to the airport last minute to pick up a friend. She was being kinda secretive about it, so I’m not sure what’s up.”

Presents were unwrapped, jokes were told, stories swapped, and Castiel felt happier and more relaxed than he had in several weeks. Yes, he missed he boyfriend, but he was glad he didn’t skip Christmas with the Winchesters.

“I think there is one more gift, Cas,” Mary said with a small smile.

She handed to him a small box wrapped with a blue bow. The tag read simply: _To: My Angel; From: Dean_.

Castiel felt overwhelmed and tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He tried to unwrap the small package three times before his bloodless fingers were able to tear the wrapping, revealing a box. He opened the lid to reveal a stunning silver band inlaid with sapphires and diamonds. Inside the band was engraved _I will love my Angel for ∞_.

“I d-d-d-on’t understand,” Castiel stammered, tears leaking down his face.

The Winchesters didn’t have a chance to reply before they heard the front door opening and Madison’s rich voice calling out, “Where is everyone?”

“In the living room, sweetie,” Sam replied.

“Is it okay if I brought my friend for dinner?” she asked as she walked toward the doorway.

“Sure, Mads,” Mary replied. “Lord knows we have enough food and we don’t want anyon—“

Mary’s words trailed off as Madison and her friend walked into the room. Trailing behind her with a bright red bow wrapped around his middle was none other than Dean.

“Surprise!” Madison said.

“Merry Christmas all,” Dean drawled slightly.

For a moment, the entire room was thrown into a standstill. None of the Winchesters – or Cas – could move. It felt like a dream. Then, almost comically like in the movies, time seemed to kick into gear again and there was a flurry of activity. Sam practically knocked over his chair in his enthusiasm to embrace his brother. John and Mary almost shoved each other out of the way to get time with their son. And Cas…Cas couldn’t move. He couldn’t believe this was real.

Dean looked up from the cluster of Winchesters surrounding him and noticed Cas standing off by himself, rooted to the exact spot he had been in since Dean’s arrival. Carefully, the older Winchester brother extricated himself from his family’s hugs and walked over to his boyfriend.

“Hi Cas,” he said softly, almost shyly.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said without much inflection.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked in concern. “I would have told you that I was coming home, but I wanted it to be a surprise and Mads has been so great in helping me and I just wanted to do something special for you…”

Dean’s worried rambling shook Castiel out of his shock at Dean being here, in the flesh, alive and healthy. Castiel reached out and pulled Dean flush to him and kissed him with all he was worth. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but when they pulled back the remaining members of their family were letting out cheers and wolf-whistles, causing both men to blush furiously.

“Did you get my present?” Dean asked, leaning in to feather another kiss to Cas’ lips – trying to make up for almost eleven months apart.

“It’s beautiful,” was the simple response.

“So,” Dean asked a little hesitantly, “what is your answer?”

“Answer?” Castiel queried, tilting his head to the side slightly in confusion. “I don’t understand, Dean. How can I answer something if there is no question?”

Dean rolled his eyes at his boyfriend saying “Ya know, Cas, for a smart guy, you can miss the point a lot.”

The darker haired man furrowed his brow, even more confused until Dean let go of his hands and slowly dropped down to one knee.

“Castiel Novak, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. Thinking about you and our lives together is most of what kept me sane during these past eleven months. Without you, I have nothing. With you, I am stronger than I could ever imagine, and feel as though I can fly. You are my angel, my love, my all, and I want nothing more than to spend every day of the rest of my life working to give you even an eighth of the happiness you give to me.”

During Dean’s speech, Castiel could feel his own heartbeat increasing, his palms getting sweatier, and the tears running freely down his face. He was sure he looked a mess at this moment, but he couldn’t care less. Castiel thought that Madison might be videotaping the moment, but there was nothing at this point that could pull sapphire-blue from emerald-green.

“Will you marry me?” was Dean’s final question.

Castiel had to swallow past the lump that formed in his throat. He was overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the past ten minutes and tears were threatening to consume him. It took him three times before he was able to find his voice enough to say:

“Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes.”

Dean’s face lit up in the most radiant smile Castiel ever had seen. In a flash, Dean was on his feet and kissing his new fiancé (and what a lovely ring that had to it). The remaining Winchesters gave the happy couple only a minute of privacy before they swooped in with their own hugs and congratulations.

Dinner was a raucous affair, with everyone in the best of holiday spirits. Christmas was complete, John and Mary had both of their precious sons safe and sound under their roof, and both of their boys had found love with wonderful people who added beautifully to their family.

Relaxing by the fireplace after the meal, Dean and Cas found themselves curled around each other like a pair of kittens. They probably should head back to their home to continue their celebrations in private, but neither man felt like moving at the moment. Both were too content simply to be with each other. As they relaxed on the couch – Mary and Madison chatting over cups of hot cocoa spiked with a little rum and, John and Sam passed out from food comas in the recliner chairs – Castiel felt like he could go to sleep himself. Dean was aimlessly carding his fingers through Castiel’s perpetually messy hair. He didn’t know how this day could get any better.

“Merry Christmas, Darling,” Dean whispered and placed a kiss on the top of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

There was no doubt that Castiel Novak loved Christmas, he didn’t think he could ever top the joy he felt this year. Two years later he had a whole new set of Christmas highlights that came close to surpassing Dean’s surprise, as he and Dean welcomed their first child from a surrogate mother, a beautiful daughter named Emma. Yes, Christmas definitely was Cas’ favorite time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Happiest of holidays to all.


End file.
